1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel peroxy esters and to their use in the (co)-polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated compounds and in the curing of unsaturated polyester resins.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of t-alkyl peroxy esters as initiators and curing agents is generally known. Examples thereof are described in, int.al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,255, 4,057,567 and 4,219,675. On economical grounds, however, there is a continuous need for more efficient initiators and curing agents for the purpose of shortening the reaction times and increasing the production capacities. The invention has for its object to meet this need.